


@peetapocket tweeted:

by Raptor_Squad



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Squad/pseuds/Raptor_Squad
Summary: A social media AU, a story told through tweets about the evolving relationship between actress Katniss Everdeen and actor Peeta Mellark, the quintessential stars of HBOs hit show: Hunger Games.-





	@peetapocket tweeted:

**Author's Note:**

> Basically if Hunger Games was the lovechild of GoT and AHS, except this is all fluff and about the actors instead of the show itself. This is a one-shot, but I might expand on this universe because it was honestly really fun and soothing to write. Let me know if you’d be interested. <3  
Un’beta’d: all mistakes are mine and if you point them out I will happily fix them

12-8-19

Euphemia @effie tweeted:

precious babies

pic.twitter/7ag9ukshd…

[image caption: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark napping under one of the Gamemakers desks on set, holding hands]

Haymitch @haybernathy retweeted:

so you just let me walk around set searching like a fool for twenty minutes huh

#thishappensatleastonceaweek

Euphemia @effie retweeted:

and what of it?

#heletsthemgetawaywithiteverytime

Jo @madmason tweeted:

So Katnip and Peet held up filming for 20 minutes today and Uncle Snow just SHRUGGED i demand compensation

Rue @imrue tweeted:

@madmason you should’ve come get boba with us (shrugging emoji)

Coriolanus S. @presidentsnow retweeted:

@madmason you really should’ve (shrugging emoji)

Jo @madmason retweeted:

im rioting

@evergreeneverdeen, @peetapocket, @fishingforfinn, @crestafrombethesda, and 30k others retweeted

12-20-19

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen tweeted:

Christmas came early. thanks @peetapocket

#merrycrisis

pic.twitter/08kh73ih…

[image caption: katniss, with a large smile, hugging a large stuffed zombie unicorn missing an eye]

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

unicorn plush: $32.99

two-day shipping: $4.99

enough wrapping paper to cover the beast: $3.99

watching katniss open and then proceed to smother it: PRICELESS

#merrychrimmus

@effie, @haybernathy, @fishingforfinn, and 142k others retweeted

12-20-19

Trin @trinniethewooh tweeted:

is there anyone i love more than @peetapocket? survey says no

@evergreeneverdeen liked this

Trin @trinniethewooh retweeted:

Y’ALL THE GIRL ON FIRE HERSELF LIKED THIS TWEET I’M DEAD

12-22-19

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen tweeted:

baker’s dozen: $15

snek + supplies: $80

@peetapocket’s face: PRICELESS

pic.twitter/57tu2yhs9…

[image caption: peeta scrolling through his iPad (covered in snake stickers) while a black ball python naps around his neck, a box of pastries from Cap’s next to him]

12-23-19

Peeta @peetapocket tweeted:

GUYS GUYS GUYS KATNISS BOUGHT ME A DANGER NOODLE HIS NAME IS GORDON

pic.twitter/56ytu23…

[image caption: Katniss cooing at Gordon while Peeta builds the terrarium with his tongue sticking out]

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

when r u coming over i miss the nood

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

20 mins? what do u want for lunch.

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

bagels. i might be running late just use ur key.

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

k. don’t forget the booze.

Ru-Ru @rupaullovebot retweeted:

UGH GUYS??? WHY AREN’T WE DISCUSSING THIS FLUFF???

show thread

Trin @trinniethewooh tweeted:

my crops have been watered. my skin is clear. my term paper has been graded on time. my depression is cured.

Suzie @zusannenollics tweeted:

okay but peeta having a key to her place? y’all i’m

Mad Mia @minimiapolis tweeted:

stan twitter is so gross just let them be friends

Lucia @hattersmad tweeted:

I feel like we should assume they spend every possible waking moment together

Pisces Paula @piscescomplex tweeted:

I showed the pic to my grandma and she said, ‘what a lovely couple, but that’s a strange courting gift’ cause apparently in the old country men would give women pets to show their affection lol WHAT

Shitpost Sandy @toyeetortoyote retweeted:

so what you’re grandma is saying is that Katniss is courting Peeta is what i’m hearing

ET Celeb @ETCeleb tweeted:

10 TV Couples who stole our hearts! Everlark, Stucky, and more!

etonline.com/10-tv-couples….

12-24-19

Primrose E. @primandrose tweeted:

it’s only been 12 hours….@evergreeneverdeen @peetapocket

pic.twitter/97iyvaf…

[image caption: Katniss standing on a balcony facetiming someone while snow falls with a steaming mug in hand and a smile on her face]

Rito @mellarkme retweeted:

i know right? they’re insufferable

pic.twitter/972ygi4tbr…

[image caption: Peeta talking to someone on his computer while icing cookies]

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

rude.

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

rude.

12-25-19

Euphemia @effie tweeted:

happy holidays!

pic.twitter/80wohufs…

[image caption: Peeta and Katniss presumably at the season 4 wrap party dressed in identical ugly Christmas sweaters featuring drunk Santa’s and the phrase ‘don’t stop believing’ and elf hats as they toast shots]

Haymitch @haybernathy retweeted:

i forget that they’re allowed to drink because they act like children all. the. damn. time.

Peeta @peetpocket retweeted:

never grow up kids, it’s a trap!

pic.twitter/97giywbhrev…

[image caption: Katniss sitting on the floor of someone’s apartment surrounded by Christmas lights and wrapping paper, an oversized lollipop in one hand and drone controller in the other]

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

how to win Christmas: mistle-drone

pic.twitter/24rkhjsf9…

[image caption: Katniss kissing a smiling, red-faced Peeta while a drone hovers above them with a sprig of mistletoe]

Trin @trinniethewooh tweeted:

OMG OMG OMG EVERLARK 5EVA

Suzie @zusannenollics tweeted:

excuse me while i have a stroke thanks

Ru-Ru @rupaullovebot tweeted:

katniss and peeta: soft Christmas content

Mariah Carey: all I want for Christmas is you

me: dies

Mad Mia @minimiapolis tweeted:

jesus it’s just two friends exchanging gifts (still cute tho)

12-26-19

Gale H. @galesofthornes tweeted:

hey @peetapocket mind if I steal her for a day?

pic.twitter/rtqh3rf029…

[image caption: Katniss being hugged and fussed over by Gale Hawthorne’s (star of the Netflix mini-series District 12, guest starred in HG’s season 2 premiere) parents, bag of presents at her feet]

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

@galesofthornes pls do I need a nap.

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

if you see me on the news it’s because I had to murder an idiot lol

Gale H. @galesofthornes retweeted:

which one of us is at the top of your hit list tho

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

:)

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

uh…please don’t kill me I made those cheese buns you like?

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen tweeted:

the boy on fire lives another day

pic.twitter/319ieurhb

[image caption: Katniss in the same clothes as earlier sitting passenger seat in Peeta’s car, eating a cheese bun. Peeta is grinning in the driver’s seat. The bag of presents from earlier can be seen over her shoulder in the back seat]

Ru-Ru @rupaullovebot tweeted:

the curve. flawless

Tweedle-Yee @stanbernathy tweeted:

Me: all i want for christmas is everlark

Santa: I gotchu fam

Trin @trinniethewooh tweeted:

peeta’s so smug I stan

@peetapocket liked this

Trin @trinniethewooh

Y’ALL

12-31-19

Primrose E. @primandrose tweeted:

are they like this on set too??? @effie

pic.twitter/87iuy4dfg7…

[image caption: Peeta pushing Katniss in a shopping cart down the aisles of a party store, sparkly New Years hats on their heads and 2020 glasses on their faces]

[image caption: Katniss and Peeta posing like Charlie’s Angels with a shop employee in the New Years aisle]

[image caption: Peeta holding Katniss on his shoulders so she can reach something on one of the higher shelves]

@effie retweeted:

@primandrose would you believe me if I said worse?

@haybernathy retweeted:

@primandrose press tours are the absolute pits.

@effie retweeted:

@haybernathy mood.

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen tweeted:

loml

pic.twitter/8h53hid9hjs…

[image caption: Peeta standing at the door of her hotel room with two Starbucks cups atop a bakery box from Glimmer’s Cupcakery]

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

me or the treats?

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

yes.

Ru-Ru @rupaullovebot tweeted:

whomst do I love with all my heart? these fucking dorks

show thread

Jayonce @beyoncelovebot3428 tweeted:

friends or more than friends I just wanna know where I can find someone who loves me half as much as Peeta and Katniss clearly love each other.

Suzie @zusannenollics retweeted:

they’re such cinnamon rolls (though, honestly, they’re also sinnamon rolls) fresh from the oven. pure.

Trin @trinniethewooh tweeted:

THEY’RE SO DOMESTIC IM LOVE

1-1-20

Peeta @peetapocket tweeted:

vid.twitter/4njs5df6wkh…

[video caption: an electro-swing remix of Katy Perry’s ‘Firework’ plays. The camera moves rapidly from admiring the decorations to the dance floor, focusing on Katniss Everdeen in a sapphire blue flapper dress as she swing dances with her sister, Primrose. The party is clearly inspired by The Great Gatsby, including a live band and vintage props]

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

omg you didn’t even show them the best part :(

also, thanks @imrue for the pic

pic.twitter/83heof6hd…

[image caption: Peeta and Katniss kissing on a balcony overlooking Times Square right after the ball dropped, confetti fluttering in the air, various couples around them in mid-kiss or mid-cheer]

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

sorry love, can I interest you in a vacation as penance?

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

depends, where and can we bring Gordon?

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

god I love you

@effie, @haybernathy, @primandrose, @finshingforfinn and 300k others liked this

Ru-Ru @rupaullovebot retweeted:

OMGOMGOMG

show thread

Trin @trinniethewooh retweeted:

A BLESSED NEW YEAR

show thread

Suzie @zusannenollics tweeted:

These kids grew up together under the spotlight and they found a great friendship and eventually love with each other and I’m blessed to exist on the same planet

Mad Mia @minimiapolis tweeted:

okay i admit that my cold dead heart went a little aflutter when I saw this

KP News @everlarknews retweeted:

IT’S CANON BITCHES

show thread

Jorge Maybe @papillionpapi tweeted:

Peeta Mellark is one of the luckiest sonofabitches alive and he KNOWS IT

Tweedle-Yee @stanbernathy tweeted:

they’re snake co-parents #confirmed

Shitpost Sandy @toyeetortoyote tweeted:

the Nouveau Twenties are starting out fantastic

ET News @ET tweeted:

Hunger Games stars Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark join us for the first stop of their season 4 promo tour!

1-5-20

Entertainment Tonight Interview Transcript:

Ceasar: Welcome back ladies and gents my name is Ceasar Flickerman with Entertainment Tonight and I am here with Hunger Games stars Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen! How’s your morning been guys?

Peeta: Good, good, we had a good morning

Katniss: we’ve been highly caffeinated so sorry in advance

[they all laugh. Katniss and Peeta are sitting close together on a plush white couch while Ceasar sits across from them in an armchair]

C: And how was your New Year? We all saw the pictures and videos from the party in New York, any news you’d like to share?

[Katniss and Peeta share a heavy look and a laugh, his arm stretching across the back of the couch to play with Katniss’ hair]

K: ha, yeah, no use in keeping it a secret. This is my partner-in-crime and boyfriend: Peeta Mellark

P: This is my best friend and girlfriend: Katniss Everdeen.

C: Oh my goodness that was so cute. Fans have been in a frenzy over your Twitter accounts, and that New Years kiss shut the site down for two hours! Amazing!

P: Wasn’t expecting that, we didn’t know people loved us that much, but it’s been really nice seeing all of the support.

C: And that vacation?

[They laugh again]

P: sorry Ceasar, can’t share any details other than we are going somewhere lovely and Gordon’s coming with us

C: Yes your pet snake! Those were some really interesting presents you exchanged for Christmas, tell me about those.

K: I have a really specific love for zombies and I’ve always wanted to win a giant plush at a carnival. I had no idea how Peeta found the zombie unicorn but I love it.

P: I like snakes.

[Peeta shrugs]

C: So what can you tell us about Season 4? Is it going to follow the pattern of the last few seasons? Does it all tie together? We need to know!

P: Season 4 is definitely going to be the most intense so far, it certainly was to shoot. 16 to 18 hour filming days, some back to back, and the costumes, oh my god, some of that makeup took hours to do.

[clip of season 4 sneak peak; Peeta sitting alone in a cell, screaming with his hands over his ears. Katniss shooting an arrow at a holo-dome, shattering the illusion and revealing a world on fire. Johanna throwing an axe while tears drip down her face and her mouth opens in a pained scream. Over the entire video, Katniss sings a song about lovers at a hanging tree]

K: we can’t tell you what’s going to happen, or how, but I can tell you that some of the fan theories are a little right and it’ll be the longest season yet.

[Katniss winks at the camera]

C: What are your favorite lines from the upcoming season?

P: It’s just you and me.

K: It was always going to end like this, wasn’t it?

C: oh my god, I can’t wait. Season 4 of Hunger Games premieres on April 20th everybody, thank you to Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!

[Ceasar gets up to shake hands with Peeta and buss Katniss on the cheek twice. They wave to the camera and the scene cuts out just as Peeta reaches for her hand]

1-12-20

Annie Sees Bees @anniesbees tweeted:

So fucking Peeta Mellark and Katniss Girl On Fire Everdeen walk into my stall at the FM today and they’re just browsing and holding hands and generally being The Cutest and Peeta Golden Boy Mellark fucking asks me if my bees are happy 1/3

Annie Sees Bees @anniesbees retweeted:

And long story short he ends up buying us out and then gives us an extra $500 ‘as a tip’ for helping him carry everything to the car and Katniss is just standing there in love eating honey butter straight from the fucking jar and then 2/3

Annie Sees Bees @anniesbees retweeted:

Peeta fucking sneaks up behind her with a jar of flowers from one of the nearby stalls and she fucking GLOWS guys. And then we all took a selfie 3/3

pic.twitter/8jsd6jhkw…

[image caption: Peeta and Katniss flanking a young woman, sunglasses perched on their heads, the sign for Bee Leaf Honey arching above their heads]

@peetapocket, @evergreeneverdeen and 2k others liked this

Peeta @peetapocket:

@anniesbees is a great local beekeeper and business owner! support her so she can buy bigger hives and hire some help!

pic.twitter/928ejvbuisfd…

[image caption: Katniss sitting on the floor of Peeta’s apartment eating honey-butter on toast, surrounded by more Bee Leaf products].

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen tweeted:

we gave most of the honey and honey by-products away but, well. Food Bank here we come! (he can’t help himself ok) (i’m hoarding honey-butter now)

pic.twitter/62hewl7…

[image caption: Peeta standing at a large kitchen island wearing an apron covered in sunflowers, surrounded by mixing bowls, food colors, and several racks of cooling deserts while he kneads dough]

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen tweeted:

@effie hey do you want some baclava? He made too much

pic.twitter/37ydnla…

[image caption: Peeta in the same kitchen, leaning against a counter with a self-satisfied smile and a glass of wine, winking at the camera while surrounded by several large trays of baclava]

Euphemia @effie retweeted:

desert party?

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

have plans. we can drop them off tho

Haymitch @haybernathy retweeted:

already with the royal We, sickening :P

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

@haybernathy ok but u love us

pic.twitter/86sefb7sh…

[image caption: Peeta, Haymitch, and Katniss laying in a triangle formation, using the next person’s stomach as a pillow, drinking juice boxes and laughing].

1-13-20

Peeta @peetapocket tweeted:

a lot can change in ten years, glad we haven’t

@evergreeneverdeen

pic.twitter/67uy98ue…

[image caption: (left) Katniss and Peeta, covered head to toe in blood, laughing with director Seneca Crane on the set of their first movie together, Capital Darlings (2009). (right) Katniss and Peeta sleeping on top of adjacent prop cabinets while director Haymitch Abernathy facepalms from the ground. Make-up artist Effie Trinket can be seen laughing with Wardrobe artist Cinna in the background]

Mr. Crane @seneca retweeted:

@haybernathy, drinks?

#secretlyimissthoselittleshits

Haymitch @haybernathy retweeted:

@seneca time and place, lets cry together

#doyouwantthemback

#plstakethem

1-14-20

Katnip @everdeenevergreen tweeted:

he won’t let me get up before 10am

pic.twitter/9qhoenfw…

[image caption: Katniss sitting up in a hotel bed wearing one of Peeta’s button up shirts. playfully scowling over the rim of a bright blue mug. There are sea shell details on the bed frame and the image is clearly taken from a kneeling up position at the foot of the bed]

Peeta @peetapocket tweeted:

it’s 2pm. I win.

pic.twitter/3hbri83sofd…

[image caption: Katniss laying on her stomach, peering over her exposed shoulder at the camera with a half smile, a tray of fruits next to her]

1-30-20

Peeta @peetapocket tweeted:

i don’t wanna go home yet ;-;

pic.twitter/3sdfalow9rfb…

[image caption: Katniss sleeping on Peeta’s chest on a beach lounger, the rays of a sunset lighting up their faces. Her right ear is pressed to his heart while her left arm reaches up to let her fingers curl in the hairs at his nape. Peeta has one arm wrapped around her back while the other holds the camera aloft as he grins directly at it]

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen tweeted:

me neither ;-;

pic.twitter/7ehfw6hwl0…

[image caption: Peeta looking out at the ocean with a content smile on his face, Gordon twined around his neck. Katniss is wrapped around Peeta’s back with her legs either side of his hips, one of Peeta’s hands is stroking her ankle. She is grinning at the camera]

Ru-Ru @rupaullovebot tweeted:

ohmygod it’s the honeymoon Girl Twelve and Boy Two never got in S1 i’m ugly sobbing

Trin @trinniethewooh tweeted:

look how content Peeta looks tho. So peaceful and happy ugh i’m so glad for them

Shitpost Sandy @toyeetortoyote tweeted:

i wonder if one of their vacation rules was no social media except for the first and last day

Suzie @zusannenollics tweeted:

they look so tan and in love

Lucia @hattersmad tweeted:

all of a sudden all of my dreams have come true #blessed #everlark

KP News @everlarknews tweeted:

We put together a gallery of our favorite Everlark vacation photos! Don’t forget to follow us on our instagram @kpshipsailed for more updates

pic.twitter/5hfoue83h…

[image caption: Peeta holding Katniss on his shoulders as he walks down the boardwalk. She is feeding him ice cream as they laugh]

[image caption: Peeta and Katniss holding hands as they stand in line at a ferris wheel]

[image caption: Peeta and Katniss playing frisbee with children on a beach]

[image caption: Peeta standing with his arms around Katniss and his chin resting on top of her head while they browse ice cream flavors]

[image caption: taken with a telephoto lens, Peeta and Katniss lounging together under a beach umbrella, heads tilted together]

[image caption: Peeta and Katniss sitting together at a cafe, making silly faces at the camera. Katniss is holding up a paper sign with the phrase ‘THE AMAZON IS BEING BURNED DOWN, GO TAKE PICTURES OF THAT :) LOVE U THO’]

@peetapocket liked this

Ru-Ru @rupaullovebot tweeted:

i stan a woke couple

@evergreeneverdeen liked this

@peetapocket liked this

Ru-Ru @rupaullovebot retweeted:

OMG

2-5-20

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen tweeted:

hey @trevornoah your studio is fire proof right?

Trevor Noah @trevornoah retweeted:

@evergreeneverdeen pls don’t set my studio on fire

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

:)

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

she’s terrifying when she does that right? i’ve never been more in love

Trevor Noah @trevornoah tweeted:

Catch the Girl on Fire on my show tonight!

Peeta @peetapocket tweeted:

call the police and the fireman, she’s so hot. Hot damn. 

pic.twitter/3jki7rujf6…

[image caption: shot of Katniss facing a mirror, a reflection of Peeta visible in an armchair behind her as fashion designers Clove and Cinna put the final touches on her bright red backless cocktail dress. Katniss is winking at Peeta through the mirror]

KP News @everlarknews tweeted:

ICYMI here’s a breakdown of what happened on TDS…

blogspot.google/8hwey568sdj…

TDS Transcript:

Trevor Noah: here at The Daily Show we like to fight fire with fire, please join me in welcoming the Girl on Fire herself, Katniss Everdeen!

[crowd cheering]

[Katniss Everdeen walks on stage, red cocktail dress flaring behind her. She smiles and waves at the crowd. She and Trevor buss each others cheeks and she waves once more before taking her seat]

T: Your vacation was very kind to you, you’re glowing!

K: Thank you, it was.

T: Now what inspired this picture?

[Trevor holds up the photo of Katniss and Peeta at the cafe with the attached sign]

K: [laughs] I spotted the camera over Peeta’s shoulder. I was going to just ignore it, it was our last day on the island anyway, but Peeta suggested the sign. Benedict Cumberbatch and Mark Ruffalo have done things like it before, so we figured why not use the attention to our relationship for something good?

[crowd cheers uproariously]

T: Wow. That’s. Wow. And you guys are only, what, 24 and 22?

[Katniss nods]

T: So, you finished season 4 of Hunger Games right before Christmas and it’s premiering in July, any plans or projects between now and then?

K: Me and Peeta are gonna set some stuff on fire.

T: Is my studio one of those things?

K: Don’t worry Trevor, I brought backup

[Three firemen walk onto the stage, extinguishers in hand]

[Katniss gets up and addresses the audience]

K: Would you like to see?

[crowd cheers, Trevor holds up a replica Captain America shield, but instead of the flag there is a blown up picture of the Amazon Rainforest]

[Katniss begins spinning, the edges of her dress sparking. Suddenly Peeta runs on stage in a matching red tuxedo and they begin to swing dance across the stage, both of their outfits on fire now. As the flames engulf them from bottom to top, their clothes change color from red to black. They end their dance in a dip as the crowd gives them a standing ovation. Trevor drops the shield, mouth open in wonder and shock]

T: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark everybody! Go to comedy central dot com slash tds for more information on how you can help save the Amazon Rainforest!

[crowd cheers. Katniss and Peeta take a bow and then sandwich Trevor between them for cheek kisses]

Trin @trinniethewooh tweeted:

THAT DRESS. THAT TUX. THE DANCE. THE FIREEEEEEE

Ru-Ru @rupaullovebot tweeted:

[image caption: gif of Mushu from Mulan rising from the smoke with superimposed text saying ‘I LIVE’]

Joshie @joshuahatestwitter tweeted:

okay but their message about the Amazon? Brilliant. Everyone is going to be looking at this video for the pyrotechnics and they’re gonna get a dose of activism along with the spectacle and THAT’S what i call top tier PR

Tweedly-Yee @stanbernathy tweeted:

activist everlark? here for it

Pisces Paula @piscescomplex tweeted:

@cinnasins how the fuck did you do that without burning them both to a crisp holy shit are you a wizard

Cinnamon Roll @cinnasins retweeted:

black boy magic darling ;)

@evergreeneverdeen, @peetapocket, @yagirlclove, @effie, and 125k others liked this

2-7-20

Jimmy Fallon @jimmyfallontonight tweeted:

@peetapocket on the show tonight, I sure hope he brings me a present :)

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

@jimmyfallontonight you said the gift of my presence was enough last night, Jimmy.

Jimmy Fallon @jimmyfallontonight retweeted:

@peetapocket that was last night darling

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

@jimmyfallontonight i’ll think about it. Tune in to The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon if you wanna see me give Jim-bo the business <3

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen tweeted:

@jimmyfallontonight @peetapocket play nice boys :)

Peeta @peetapocket retweeted:

[gif, i’m scared and horny]

Katnip @evergreeneverdeen retweeted:

:)

TTSWJF Transcript:

[video caption: rapid succession shots of various Districts in the midst of riots. Flash of Girl Unknown (Katniss Everdeen) throwing knives at a target that slowly morphs into Peeta’s dead body. Flash of Girl Unknown (Johanna Mason) grabbing a drink and then throwing the glass at the wall with a scream before breaking down into tears. Flash of Boy Unknown (Peeta Mellark) bleeding from the head and smiling at someone off camera]

Jimmy Fallon: please join me in welcoming one of the kindest humans I’ve ever met, Peeta Mellark!

[Peeta runs on stage, hi-fiving the crowd and waving in his slim all black suit. Peeta and Jimmy hug before taking their seats]

JF: Hi Peeta

P: Hi Jim

JF: So I thought we could play a game…

[Peeta groans]

JF: No, no, it’s fine, you’ll like this one. You wanna guess what it is?

P: Nope, let’s just do this

JF: It’s Lip Sync Battle!

[Peeta groans before standing up and moving to the performance stage where he is handed a mic]

JF: However, you won’t be battling me.

P: What.

JF: You’ll be battling a friend! Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the axe throwing goddess of death herself, Johanna Mason!

[Johanna walks onstage in a flowing red pirate shirt and black leggings, smiling and waving at the crowd. Her and Peeta briefly embrace before Jimmy hands her a mic as well. Johanna makes a cut-throat gesture at Peeta]

JF: Ladies first, Johanna your song is…Truth Hurts by Lizzo!

[the music starts, Johanna begins to walk towards the audience, mouthing along to first verse and chorus, Jimmy produces a lighter to wave which encourages the audience to sway to the beat]

JF: Peeta, your turn. Tough act to follow. Your song is…Seven Rings by Ariana Grande!

[Peeta walks up to a female audience member and begins to sing to her. His performance is over the top as he gyrates his hips and emotes the song. The crowd cheers wildly when he finishes]

JF: Alright alright, you can both sing along to classics. You ready to take it up a notch? Johanna, your song is Old Town Road by Lil Nas X

[Johanna walks back to center stage where a PA hands her a horse on a stick, which she straddles between her thighs and proceeds to spank as she sings and raps. The audience cheers wildly]

JF: Don’t think you’re safe Peeta, a little birdie told me you like rap music, so your song is gonna be…Nicki Minaj’s verse from Kanye West’s song Monster!

[Peeta brushes his shoulders off and bends his knees so he is facing the camera directly. His performance is flawless and the crowd gives him a standing ovation]

[Video Caption: Girl Unknown (Katniss Everdeen) and Boy Unknown (Peeta Mellark) dressed in all white, waltzing in a large warehouse without windows or doors. Cut to fly over shot of a large crowd running towards a dam with weapons. Cut to Girl Unknown (Johanna Mason) leaning over a hologram of District 4, pointing at a pulsating red center that branches out like an infection, her clothes proclaiming her a Gamemaker. Cut to Boy Unknown (Cato Callworth) holding a little boy aloft in a meadow, laughing and spinning.

VO: Some say the world will end in fire

Cut to a burning warehouse with helicopters flying in the background

VO: Some say in ice

Cut to Girl and Boy Unknown (Everdeen and Mellark) running an obstacle course

VO: From what I’ve tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire

Cut to a black screen that eventually pans upward to the foot of a bed where an unknown couple makes love. All that is visible is the man’s broad back and the woman’s hands as they embrace.]


End file.
